


Because You Were There

by PaigeLiberty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Female Phil Lester, Fluff and Angst, Piano, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLiberty/pseuds/PaigeLiberty
Summary: Dan Howell is a piano player who plays at a bar for a living. The one issue is: he doesn't talk. He hasn't for years, so people ignore him. But when a girl in blue wants him to play some music for her, he is in shock. She knows that he won't speak, but she finds another way to communicate with him that touches him deeper than he thought possible. Dan's life changes forever, but that is just the beginning.





	1. Her Arrival

     The bar was as traditional and dull as it had been for years. The air was thick, and the people were lost in their minds as their problems sunk in and prevented them from peace. From time to time there were new faces, but for the most part, the same people haunted the room, walking through the door at the same time every night without fail. The sound of chatter reverberated as well as the clinking of glasses throughout the dimly lit building. Dreams of a brighter future floated about, taunting the people. Everyone knew that as long as you lived in the small town of HollowCrest your chances of getting far were as low as winning lottery.

     However, despite the circumstances, the piano still lived on.

     Dan Howell was the pianist, and he was unbelievably spectacular. The boy was a prodigy, and the whole town knew it. He was outstanding with his ability to sight read, and his passion for music was evident in everything that he did. He could conquer any sheet of music that was put in front of him, and when he played... Dear Lord... when he played it was like there was hope again. It was like the world didn't exist. It was just him and the God given piano in front of him.

At first the whole town went mad. They adored him to the point of obsession and indulged in his music at every opportunity. There had been crowds of all ages circling the young man to hear him play...but there was one problem. The boy never spoke... not once. Not once did the public hear him utter a single word although they tried. Because the boy brought light and hope to their world, the people wanted to know everything. They wanted to know when he learned to play and why he was so passionate. But the boy never said a thing.  Because of this the people eventually gave up and went back to their everyday lives, and Dan Howell became a thing of the past. 

     Of course the boy still plays. He plays at the bar for a living all day, everyday. The people still hear him... but not in the same way. Now the people simply hear him as background music. Something to enjoy as a filler of sound to a room of low spirited people, and Dan liked it that way. He had liked it that way for awhile, and today was no different. 

    That was until the girl showed up. 

    She was definitely a new face.

    The girl had long straight black hair and a sad smile.

    She wore the color blue.

    She moved so swiftly.

    And She was pale.

    Don't get Dan wrong; he honestly was not drawn to the girl and her looks. He had seen plenty of pretty girls stroll in and out of the bar. It never distracted Dan for he put the idea of a romantic relationship out of his head a while ago. 

   But this girl was no ordinary girl. Despite his reputation, the girl was walking toward him with something in her hands. She was walking up the stairs to the platform where the piano stood, and she was making her way toward him with purpose. What intention could she possibly have? Doesn't she know people don't talk to him anymore? Doesn't she know he doesn't talk at all?

   All the same the girl was standing in front of the confused and slightly intimidated boy. 

   Dan braced himself.

  Then she did something unexpected.

  The girl reached out her hand and handed the poor boy a piece of paper with music on it. 

   "I haven't heard this song in a long time. Can you play it for me?" The girl asked.

   In shock, all Dan could do was gape. 

 

    

 

 


	2. The First Song

       It was pathetic how much social interaction scared Dan. At least that was his opinion. His eyes were locked on the piece of paper in front of him in confusion while he processed the girl's request.

    It was something about the way she phrased it. Almost like she didn't want an answer; as if , she wasn't trying to trap him into talking at all like the hecklers did. She genuinely wanted to him to play a song, and for that reason alone, Dan reached out his hand and took the paper from her hand.

    All she did was smile. A sweet, simple smile that Dan appreciated. He then put the sheet on the piano and looked over it. Once. Twice. Time signature. Key change. Accidentals. The piece was a classic, Canon in D by Pachelbel. He had heard the song before, played it even, and, in a matter of seconds, he was off. 

 https://youtu.be/rNsgHMklBW0  ( A/N: Here's the link to the song for your listening pleasure and to get a better picture of the moment. You'll have to copy and paste)

 

    Practically anyone can learn to play a song on the piano. Anyone can get good and impress others. But no one could be as in love with the keys as Dan Howell. The amount of passion he poured into every note and rhythm was indescribable and suddenly the world around him was flowing with the song. The room was glowing and dresses were twirling as every head turned to see what was so beautiful. Happiness, despair, loneliness and love were all mixed together in one piece of art that spread to every corner of the space. People were smiling and laughing and looking up from their drinks. For a second, all their troubles were gone. It was all replaced with a sudden clarity that could cure all wrong. Until suddenly.... 

    Dan's eyes opened. It was over and the building's noise went back to mindless chatter. In fact it had never stopped being mindless chatter at all. Dan's mind had gone off and created another world of fiction like it always does. He felt that he was slowly losing his mind. It always ends before it even begins. That was always the worst part of every song. Finishing it. 

     Dan sighed, picking up the paper and moving it to the back of the pile. He went to grab another one until a flash of blue reached out in the corner of his eye. He then remembered.  

    When he turned to the girl her eyes had changed. They were no longer the eyes of a girl with a puppy dog hope. Instead they were glossy with inspiration as well as tears. Her eyes were blue. They were an ocean that simply gave way.

    Dan suddenly felt a connection to the girl. Not a romantic one, just a connection. Her words "I haven't hear this song in a long time" still rung in his head. They made him curious about her past, and he didn't like it. He didn't like making connections with people. But she surprised him yet again...

    The girl simply looked at him and smiled her sweet smile again. She took the paper from the stand and held it close to her chest. 

"Thank you" was all she said, but the words were meaningful. Dan nodded, and she gave the piano one last look before turning around and walking down the stairs. Dan watched her the whole time, surprised at himself and surprised at her. The girl didn't stop and take a seat at any of the tables nor did she communicate with anybody. She simply headed to the door and walked out. 

Dan smiled.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter two!!! The fanfic is going somewhere! Something I would like to say is of course the link in the fic doesn't belong to me. The classic was written by Pachelbel and the actual song you may have listened to was arranged by Lee Galloway. Thank you for reading! I'll upload again soon I promise. BYE!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so tell me what you think!! Did you like it? Does it need more spice? Maybe make the chapters longer? All comments are welcome.  
> I hope you liked it so far. I'm excited for where this is going. Thank you for reading!


End file.
